A Thorn Of Darkness
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: A completely random story set after 'OoT' in which Ganon, Vaati, and Dark Link live together in a castle in the Gerudo Desert, with an OC thrown in a well. Dark/OC/Vaati


Kai: I'm back and this time I'm writing a 'Legend Of Zelda' story! This story is completely random, and it uses the concept of Ganondorf, Vaati, and Dark Link living together in the 'Ocarina Of Time' era. This idea came from a series of comics I saw on DeviantArt; They're on my favs list now. However, I've thrown in one of my OC's just to screw with them! This is also set _after_ 'Ocarina Of Time'. Don't ask me why, if it's set after 'OoT', is Ganondorf still alive and living in a castle in the Gerudo Desert with Dark and Vaati. Vaati, disclaimer please!

Vaati: The only things Kai owns are her OC, a complete set of 'Legend Of Zelda' plushies, and a chocolate chip cookie. Also, just because she thinks she owns Dark Link and me doesn't make it true.

Kai: Thankies! Now on with the story! :3

(A/I means Authoress' Interlude)

Kai: Beware MarySue-Ness, random deaths, my ebil Oreo minions, the Cosmic Sheep, rAnDoMnEsS from Mars, and my new Weapon of a Dozen Splinters, a two-by-four!

Dark Link(Dark): Randomness from Mars?

Kai: 'shifty eyes' Don't ask. Also, Dark Link will be called Dark throughout the story. He also has tan skin like Link, black hair, and crimson red eyes.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in Ganondorf's castle in the Gerudo Desert and Ganondorf (A/I: Whom shall be called Ganon cuz I don't feel like typing out his full name) was plotting the death of the Hero of Time. Just because he was plotting it, doesn't mean it'll work. As he sat plotting, he wondered why he was the one plotting when that was why he hired Vaati. Not that Vaati's ideas ever work, I mean look at Phantom Ganon and Dark. (Dark: Ouch; Kai: Sorry :3)

He then resolved to go get Vaati to start plotting. He got up out of his throne and headed down the hall to Vaati's study. He entered the study and found Dark sitting in a chair playing with a paddle ball and a girl he had never seen before was sitting in a chair next to Dark, drawing. Let me describe her for you:

'Her name was Thorn, she was seventeen, 5'6", weighted 120lbs., her birthday was on Oct. 31st, and she was a proud 38-24-36. She had a five-point star shaped birthmark on her left forearm.

She had silverish-blue hair that reached her tailbone and was kinda spiky on the ends. Her bangs covered her right eye and reached past her chin. She had it in a braided ponytail. She had pale, almost transparent, blue eyes that changed to midnight blue with intense emotions.

She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless floor length dress with a dark blue collar that was connected to the dress with silver chains, the sides of the dress where her hips were were cut out showing slightly tanned skin, a pair of dark blue shoulder length gloves with no fingers with a loop that went around her middle finger to hold them in place, a dark blue see-thru veil that covers her nose and mouth, and a pair of dark blue slippers.

Her accessories consisted of a pendant of a silver dragon wrapped around a dark blue crystal heart, three small silver hoops in each ear, a silver ring with an Onyx heart set into it on her ring finger on her right hand, and a gold bangle on her left wrist.

Her makeup consisted of silver eyeshadow, black lipstick on her top lip, dark blue lipstick on her bottom lip, and dark blue nail polish on her fingers.

Finally, in her lap was a mirror with a silver frame with several Onyxes embedded in it and on the back was the Triforce symbol.'

"Who's the girl?" Ganon asked.

"Vaati did it." Was all Dark said. Ganon looked around.

"Where's Vaati?" Ganon asked.

"I'm right here." Vaati said as he walked over to his desk and sat down a stack of books.

"Who's the girl?" Ganon asked.

"I tried summoning Zelda's shadow, like Link and Dark, but all I got was her." Vaati said.

"Does she talk?" Ganon asked.

"When she's not around new people. Before you walked in, she was talking up a storm." Dark said.

"Hn." Was all she said.

"Does she have a name?" Ganon asked.

"She calls herself Thorn." Vaati said.

"Oh. Well, right. Carry on." Ganon said and he left, having forgotten what he came for.

Five minutes of silence passed, then.....

"....Is he supposed to be ugly as sin?" Thorn asked. Dark and Vaati snorted.

"I ask myself that question all the time." Dark said.

"I pity any children he may have. Imagine having _that_ as your dad." Thorn said. Dark shuddered.

"I came close. Luckily, Vaati is the one who made me." Dark said.

"Good for you.... Hey, since Vaati made me as well, does that make us siblings?" Thorn asked.

"No. It doesn't make you siblings. Ganon gave me instructions for Dark, you were just spur of the moment. Ganon is technically Dark's dad." Vaati said.

"Suddenly my life doesn't feel worth living." Dark muttered.

"You aren't going to turn all emo on us are you?" Thorn asked.

"No. Not yet, at least." Dark said.

"Thank the goddesses. I don't think I could take it if you went all emo on me." Thorn said.

Meanwhile, Ganon had returned to his throne and was plotting once more. He then realized why he went to find Vaati in the first place. He sighed and shook his head. It was too late now, he was already comfortable.

"Damn. Now I'll have to think up a plot all on my own." Ganon muttered.

* * *

Kai: Chapter one is done! Yayz! ;3

Dark: Read and Review!

Vaati: ;3

See that button done there? Click it. If you do, Vaati will turn into a kitty and give you a hug. ;3


End file.
